


Someone Else

by FlishFlash121



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Viktor, Heartbreak, M/M, i hurt the kitty arrghhhh, my take on how Viktor found Yuuris video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: "I understand that you're hurt. But that doesn't mean you get to take it out on me."





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoy this fic.

Yuri's grip tightened on his phone. He couldn't believe this was happening… why now, of all moments? He was about to practice. He had to be okay.

"Yuri! Are you ready?" The voice of Viktor found his ears.

The younger boy growled and threw his phone across the ice, the impact making the case fly off. As the yellow tiger case slid to a stop, he buried his face in his arms and began to cry. "No. Go away."

The older man's eyes widened. "What happened?" He came closer to him and placed a hand on his back.

"He broke up with me."

"What? Who?" Viktor moved his hand off of him and leaned on the barrier that separated them and the ice.

The blond lifted his head up. His hair was sticking out everywhere, and his eyes were red. "This… guy I was seeing." He stood up and crossed his arms.

"Who is he?" He pulled him into a hug.

"No one. He's nothing to me now."

Viktor knew he was avoiding the question. "Yuri. What is his name?" He asked more firmly.

The teen let out a sigh that evolved into a growl. "His name is Vance, okay?! Are you happy?!" He pulled back and glared at Viktor, his blue eyes angry.

The older man nodded. "Okay. Are you okay? Can you practice? I can talk to Yakov and-"

"Don't. I'm fine. I can skate." He curled his hands into fists and stalked off to get his skates.

When he came out, Mila and Georgi had arrived, and were talking to Viktor. Once he came out, they all stopped talking. "What?" Yuri glared at them and walked onto the ice. He slid over to where his phone and case were and lifted them both up, putting the case back on it before pushing the unlock button. He instantly regretted it.

Vance: Because I met someone else. You should find someone else too. We just don't work out. Goodbye, Yuri.

His eyes welled with fresh tears. He threw his phone once again and yelled, falling to the floor and covering his face as he cried. Everything was a blur as Viktor, Mila, Georgi and Yakov came to his aid. Once they were off the ice, Yuri hugged Viktor and cried into his chest. "I gave him everything! And now he left me for a stupid b-"

"Yuri, please calm down." Viktor stroked his blond hair.

"No!" He pulled away and glared at him. "I gave everything to him! I loved him… you wouldn't know what that feels like though, would you?!"

Silence.

A small smile spread across Viktor's face. As his eyes glassed over, everyone knew what had happened.

Yuri had pushed the wrong button.

Viktor's hand shot out and grabbed Yuri's face. "I understand you're hurt. But that doesn't mean you get to take it out on me." He suddenly let go of his face and walked out, not looking back as Yakov called for him.

\---

Viktor closed the door to his apartment and leaned on it, sliding down and curling his arms around his legs. He smiled at Makkachin as he walked to him, laying his head on one of his knees. "Hey." He scratched behind his ears as a tear rolled down his cheek.

His thoughts eventually found Yuuri. He wished knew him better. The way the other man had held him while dancing… it made him melt even now.

Eventually, Viktor got up and shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack along with his scarf. He plopped down on the couch with a sigh, getting out his phone as Makkachin jumped on his lap.

After clicking on YouTube and scrolling down for a while, he found a video that piked his interest. He tapped it and turned his phone sideways to watch it.

It was Yuuri Katsuki himself, skating to his routine.


End file.
